The Catalyst
by CherryRedAngst
Summary: It was foretold by the Ancients that one day the world would come to the end and it will be at the hands of their own children. Blood will shed, Lives will be lost and only one nation could bring it all to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was foretold by the Ancients that one day the world would come to the end and it will be at the hands of their own children. Blood will shed, Lives will be lost and only one nation could bring it all to an end.

* * *

 _"W-What?! T-This can't be right," shouted a curly brown haired man standing abruptly from his chair furious at the statement made. "My grandchildren are not that kind of people!"_

 _"Calm down Rome," said a long blond haired man sitting next to him with his eyes narrowed glancing at him. "I am quite offended too however you need to calm down first and sit down."_

 _The Roman Empire looked at his dear friend before let out an irritated sigh before sitting down still rather angry. "Now please tell me why you would say that about my dear grandchildren Britannia?"_

 _The said ancient nation eyes gleamed with mystic and teaming with knowledge that seem way beyond her years even for a nation like herself. "Do note that my statement does make me accusing my own children as well," she said. "Either way if we don't do something to prevent this.. The world that our children live for will die."_

 _The other ancients murmured worriedly about their own children after all they cared deeply about them and did not want them to suffer or face the same fate they all knew was bound to happen._

 _"What do you suggest we do? I mean we kill our own children?" Wu(1) asked as his brothers Shu and Wei only frowned at that. Surely Wu could have a little more common sense that not everything meant killing or using their swords._

 _"Of course not," Britannia said. "I was merely suggesting that we put precautions in place so our children will be prepared once the day comes."_

 _"Like what? I can ask my tribes to perform rituals to ask the nature to keep them safe," Native America offered though Britannia shook her head knowing that wouldn't be enough._

 _"I have an idea..." a tired voice finally spoke up and all eyes turned to the one speaking._

 _"Byzantine Empire..."(2) It went dead silent for each of them had a great respect for the Byzantine Empire after all they were the Greeks and the philosophers._

 _Bryzatine yawned before her tired eyes focused rather sharply. "This will require the help of each of us... including you Atlantis and Ancient Egypt."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Now.. listen closely..."_

 _"..."_

 _"That is actually rather brilliant," Britannia said rather shock how well thought that was even though she had just informed of them of the situation not even an hour ago._

 _"Now... our choice have to be the right one or else we could of just doomed the world that they love.." Bryzatine said putting a basket on the table holding white and black stones. "And I say we vote on it."_

 _"I agree.. However which of our children do we know that we can be sure that they can be able to persevere until the end?" Germania said and Rome's breath hitched in his throat now genuinely concerned. Would his grandchildren even stand a chance?_

 _"I already have actually someone in mind," Bryzatine and Britannia said before they crossed looks. It was foolish to challenge the oldest one there however it was even more foolish to challenge the philosopher._

 _"But maybe.. its not who can persevere.. If what Britannia says what's true maybe... it more like who is the one who will be able to show the world how really a great place it is.. After all if it is going to come to an end at the hands of our children than we need someone who truly is faithful that our world is great the way it is and will stay that way," Rome said. The others stared at him as if he was some kind of fool and even Germania sighed putting a hand to his forehead shaking his head.. Though every single one of them knew he did have a point._

 _"Well they definitely have to have both qualities and we need to decide on who. I am truly sorry for burdening them with this great task... but I have a feeling that somehow the Gods will lead them to victory.." Bryzatine said._

 _"Of our children to carry this great task will be..."_

* * *

"Master.. they are all set," a servant said kneeling down before a shadowed figure. He dare not look up at them for that would surely end his life. He only knew voice and that alone was enough to have him sitting on the chopping block.

"Good... every single target correct?"

"Of course. They are all set and ready for your mark."

"Fire."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was holding a package of hamburgers in one arms walking side his brother Matthew Williams passing by the Washington Monument. The Canadian just sighed burying his face into the snow white pelt of his dear Kumajami as his brother pulled out a hamburger while bragging about how heroic he was.

"Dude! Like I swooped in and was like ka-plow and knocked the thief out! I took him to the police and all but then they arrested me! Like dude it wasn't cool but at least they let me go once they realize what had happened and apologized for it. They even bought me lunch which was like super duper cool!" he said before laughing taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Y-Yeah.. That must of been really cool," Matthew said with a smile when he noticed a nervous looking woman standing infront of the monument and kept on fidgeting. He raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong. "H-Hey Alfred.. I hate to interrupt but.. is she okay?" He pointed at her not trying to be rude or anything.

Alfred paused and looked at the woman confused. "Well she does look nervous.. I know! As the Hero I am going to talk to her and make it all better!" Alfred said with a huge smile on his face nodding his head as if he was approving himself of that action.

"B-But Alfred I am sure that-" Matthew cut himself off watching as Alfred already was making his way to the woman. He sighed as he reluctantly followed though had a really bad feeling about this..

"Yo like are you okay?" Alfred asked coming up behind her about to touch her on the shoulder as she let out a scream quickly backing away from him.

"S-Stay back!" she said with tears streaming down her face and Alfred knew something was off indeed even if he "couldn't read the atmosphere."

"Whoa calm down," Alfred said holding his hands up slowly moving closer. "I am just doing what every good hero does and asking if you need help."

The woman only seemed to shake even more at the word "hero" and started to sob loudly. Matthew caught up to Alfred noticing the woman's now worsening state.

"Alfred!" the Canadian scolded. "You made her cry."

"B-But I didn't do anything except ask her whats wrong!" Alfred said in defense.

"Y-You can't h-help me.." the woman shakily said as the two brothers returned their attention to her.

"What? What do you-"

"P-Please r-run away before you g-get hurt.." she sobbed shakily opening up her jacket to reveal bombs strapped to her chest and a trigger in her hand. The two immediately backed away shocked at finding a bomb at this poor lady.

"I-I am going to call the police-"

"No!" she shouted. "They can't stop this... J-Just please I-I don't want blood on my hands..."

Alfred's eyes widen before moving closer to her once again.

"A-Al!"

"Don't worry bro I got this!" Alfred said smiling moving closer to her. "Hey.. let us get that off you and then we can go home.. You have a family don't you?"

The woman nodded as she shook holding a trigger ready to push it though her hands were shaking terribly.

"A-Al."

"Okay then... Let me-"

"There are more of p-people like me," she muttered and Alfred was shocked.. There more people being used as suicidal bombers?! Whoever was responsible will be in deep trouble and will get one huge ass whopping. However he kept on moving closer and was within arms length of her. "A-All over the city.. A-And.."

"Shh don't worry let me get that off of you," Alfred said grabbing her hand and lightly touching her vest.

"Too late." With that she pressed down on the trigger and the bomb exploded.

* * *

Arthur was sitting out on his couch enjoying some good old fashion tea with some freshly baked scones... which of course were delicious. Why wouldn't it be? He knew it was going to be a well deserved break from any madness. Alfred had said that he was going to hang out with... with.. Mayo? Malvin? Oh yes, Matthew and Francis was off doing who knows what.

Either way he was going to be damned if he didn't enjoy what little time he had to enjoy a nice afternoon with scones and tea.

"Now let's see what is on today," he said to himself picking up his cup of tea with one hand and turning on the tv with the remote with the other.

 _"Streaming live from the outskirts of Washington DC where it has just been bombed-"_

Arthur's eyes widen as he dropped his cup of tea accidentally spilling the hot tea on himself.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted wincing as he tried to cool it off and get rid of the wet spot which made it look like he pissed himself in his pants.. Hopefully he can get rid of it just in case Francis decided to pop in. However... He got up as he quickly went to go get change as Flying Mint Bunny flew crashing into Arthur.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" he said in joy however that quickly changed... His dear friend was bleeding from her left wing was almost cut off and her body was covered in cuts. "W-What happened to you?!"

"N-No time.. Arthur.. you.."

"Don't worry Flying Mint Bunny... I am going to-"

"Arthur.. London is next."

Arthur was deeply confused about what she said before he felt it. He cried out loudly in pain as he fell to the floor curling up in a ball letting out screams of agony.

London had been bombed.

* * *

Ivan smiled as he heard that America and England had been bombed. That's what they get for not becoming one with Mother Russia and being such a pest in his way of accomplishing that goal.

"S-Sir! What are you planning to do about this?" one of his soldiers asked.

"Nothing."

"E-Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" the soldier asked nervously as if he didn't hear that correctly.

"Nothing. We do absolutely nothing~ Besides its going to be fun to see how the two are suffering and then I can ask them become one with Mother Russia and they will be taken care of~" Ivan said a dark aura emitting from him and a dark smile forming on his face.

"U-Um sir! We have a problem!" another soldier said running up to Ivan.

"Da? What is the matter?"

"There are unauthorized gas tanks that are parked infront of our base and no matter what we are asking, they are refusing to move," he said and Ivan smiled.

"Well I guess I go use my magic cane to make them move da?"

"O-of course."

Ivan moved forward when he paused feeling something wet drip down on his cheek.. Was that rain? Wait of course not- it can't be because he is inside. He touched his cheek to reveal black liquid and looked up to find that now more was pouring in as he moved to the side to avoid getting his precious scarf wet. "Someone needs to take care of this leak."

Unfortunately nobody had a chance to move before the whole building exploded bursting into flames.

* * *

Feliciano was clinging to his dear friend Ludwig's arm nuzzling against him as they walked down the streets of Berlin.

"Ve~ It is such a nice day outside! The birds are singing and the flowers are blooming and I get to spend it with Luddy!" he said happily and the German smiled a little. Feliciano had declared that Ludwig was working too hard and was begging for Ludwig to take a break. Sad to say, the German broke and he agreed with the bubbly Italian.

"Ja.. It certainly is nice out today," he said looking up at the sky. Soft fluffy clouds danced across the sky as a plane flew over them. Truly nothing could disrupt this beautiful day. He paused as Feliciano suddenly paused with his brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Feli? You okay?" Ludwig asked and Feli smiled nodding his head. "Si of course! Let's keep on going and get some pasta!" he cheered and Ludwig sighed. Of course there was nothing wrong.. Why would there be any concern except pasta on the Italian's mind. His phone rang and Ludwig paused as he saw it was from Gilbert. Great now what did Gilbert do this time.

"Ja Gilbert what is-"

"Bruder. You aren't in Berlin ja?" Gilbert asked in with worry laced in his voice.

"Ja of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano tilted his head confused.

"You need to get out of there now! America, England, and Russia have been bombed and you need to get out of there!" he shouted and Ludwig's eyes widen. He looked up to the sky seeing more planes, his phone slipping from his hands. He quickly picked it back up and thanked Gilbert before hanging up and called his boss to order them to evacuate.

"Dammit!" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the hand and was running to hopefully at least get him out of the city.

"Ludwig? What's going on?! Why are we running?" Feliciano asked.

"Just we have to get out of the city. We maybe in danger," he said and Feliciano gasped.

"V-Ve?! I-I don't want to die!" the Italian screamed in terror. "LUDWIG!"

Ludwig looked back at the Italian and glanced up at the sky as black things were dropping. His eyes widen as he quickly grabbed Feliciano tightly to his chest and turned him away from the blast as bombs dropped down on Berlin.

* * *

 _"This is breaking news! The capitals of America, Germany, England, and Russia have been bombed! There are so far millions dead and many people in critical condition. There is so far no reports on who is responsible nor why they bombed these cities. Police are still investigating these bombings and what happened. Please give your regards to the millions dead and the people who are still severely injured. Let us pray for their safety..."_

* * *

 **1.** Wu, Wei, and Shu are the Three Kingdoms and like a father figure to China.. A bit crazy would be the right word to describe all of them.

 **2.** The Bryzatine Empire is Ancient Greece. I am trying to avoid using Ancient Greece because they would not be considered Ancient back then. Also I had no choice to call Ancient Egypt that because I had no other name to use for her.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of and I plan to do more chapters. So who is the one to save them all? Who is the one responsible for these bombings? Why did they target only America, Germany, England and Russia? Why is admin asking all these questions? All of these answers will be soon revealed. Until then, I will see you all next chapter~!

 **Edit 12/8/15:** The Bryzatine Empire the correct.. name to use for Ancient Greece. If you did not know, the Bryzatine Empire was East Roman Empire. It is different from Ancient Greece itself however in the Axis Powers CD Ancient Greece in the credits is refered as the Bryzatine Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ciao everyone~ Thank you for the reviews however there is one review I am going to address merely because of what was brought up. magicflyingmintbunnies noted that last chapter that I had called Ancient Greece the Byzantine Empire which is the East Roman Empire where she noted that it was incorrect however...I do not think the person was aware that in the Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, Ancient Greece is referred as the Byzantine Empire aka making it canon and not incorrect. I think that point had to be brought up and I will be updating the first chapter with this information merely for people know for future reference. I know I kind of do a half ass job of researching and what not but I do not.. give names to characters if they don't have an establish sort of name like Ancient Egypt was still called Ancient Egypt for that very same reason. (we are not going to go into like Fandom names and what not because that is a mess)

However I still would like to thank this person for catching that either way and at least caring a little to tell me. I am well aware that the Byzantine was the East Roman Empire which made me slightly confused as to why they would put Ancient Greece as under that name as well but then I shrugged and was like "Screw it. if that's what they say what it is then I am just going to follow along." I am not planning to get over a fraud over the creator of Hetalia or the companies involved over a simple manner like this. Oh and if you didn't noticed I have two stories up so I am switching between writing for this and the other so updates might be a bit slow. ^^'

* * *

The bombing stopped finally leaving Arthur during the middle of it had blacked out and sometime later woke up on the floor of the hallway. He hasn't felt this way ever since World War II during the German Blitz. On days he spent crying out in pain as his citizens were exploded to bits, children that had yet to be evacuated from the city cried out for their dead parents, and the streets had crumbled leaving a once thriving city a land full of rubble and corpses. However his people had hope and didn't let that stop them from standing up and continuing on. If they had hope then and was able to stand up, so could he.

He panted heavily as he slowly stood up shakily using the wall as leverage. He stumbled making his way towards his office pulling out his phone dialing the first number on his phone.

 _"Yo! The Hero isn't here at the moment and is busy helping to save the world! Or eating McDonalds or playing video games or- BEEP!"_

Arthur sighed as it went immediately straight to voicemail and the fact that Alfred of course went over the time for the voice recording that it got cut off. He knew it was unlikely that Alfred would be responding for if he just was able to stand up, Alfred maybe still in a terrible state or worse.. Or hopefully he was actually talking to his boss or something.

Alfred called the next number on his list hopefully getting an answer and luckily the person picked up.

"Black sheep! Are you okay?" a familiar voice cried out through the phone with concern. Arthur let out a grumbled that he had to of course call him that stupid nickname.

"I'll survive stupid frog," Arthur grumbled out thankful for not listening to Francis. His house was at least located outside of the city where he had a nice little area to himself to spend time with his magical friends which are real dammit. He opened the door to his office stumbling inside. He needed to hopefully get that one thing to hopefully dull the pain though knew he probably was going to regret it.

"I see that your attitude survived as well," Francis said with a small joking tone. "You weren't the only placed bombed Arthur."

"I know.. America was bombed.." Arthur said accidentally tripping over a pile of books set off to the side that he was planning to read over as for references to some paperwork he had to sign which currently was only a nuisance. He cursed loudly as he made the painful process of getting back up.

"Not only America but also Russia and Germany too," Francis said. "Gilbert told me that Berlin was bombed not too long after Moscow was reported to exploded into flames. Ironic really."

Arthur couldn't help but for once agree with the French after all the place was a frozen tundra and for it to explode into flames was truly ironic. "Have you been able to get a contact of Alfred and erm.."

"No I haven't been able to get a hold of Matthew and Alfred," Francis siged. "Honestly Black Sheep, you should be able to know his name after all this time."

"Oh shut up frog," Arthur said managing to get up making his way to his desk and searching through its drawers. "Did you hear from Ludwig and Ivan?"

"Non. Gilbert has been trying to get a hold of Ludwig and Feliciano who were caught up in the bombings in Berlin while we have recieved no word from Ivan either not that I am really happy about it."

"I see... I am assuming that we are having a world meeting?"

"Of course~" Francis said. "We called for an emergency meeting and we are meeting in Switzerland."

"Switzerland?" Arthur repeated a bit surprised. Usually that was land and Liechtenstein was off limits even for World Meetings. The gun trigger Swtiz was very insistant on keeping there off limits.

"Oui. Vash actually was the one to offer surprisingly opening the borders long enough to get us in to meet up," Francis said twirling the cord of the phone. "It rather is strange... Hey Black Sheep remember the Spanish Armada?"

Arthur was a bit taken back at this comment. Why would Francis be bringing up this at a time like this? Not that he necessary didn't like bringing up the topic since he did after all defeat the so called "Invincible" Spanish Armada. "Of course I do. Why are you bringing that up?"

"Plymouth sure is a nice place." With that Francis hanged up leaving Arthur with a bit of an unpleasant after taste and uncertainly in the air. Plymouth is where Arthur had ambushed Antonio and his bloody Spanish Armada and finally brought an end to it all. If he interpreted that correctly, then he better get ready for whatever danger was awaiting at the meeting. But for now...

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he found what he was looking for. He hadn't use it since the 1800's however hopefully this was going to be the only time he was going to pick this up again. He gulped as he picked up began to smoke the stash of opium he kept hidden in his desk. (1)

* * *

Feliciano moaned out in pain as he slowly opened his eyes to a smoke-filled sky and it was dead silent though he felt liquid coming his ear which he can easily assume it was blood. His body screamed out in pain as he laid there feeling something rather heavy on top of him. His eyes slowly focused on a pile of rubble that trapped him.

"L-Ludwig?" Feli murmured out taking a small glanced around to find the German lying to right next to him unconscious. The Italian tried to move his arm only to find out that he couldn't move it. His eyes widen and he looked at his arm seeing it was trapped under a pile of stone most likely from some building that had exploded from the bombs. He checked his other arm luckily it was free and besides several cuts and a bit of a nasty bruise, it was otherwise alright.

Using his good arm he tried to move the rubble off his arm managing to push it off much to his relief. His arm was definitely broken and his body finally registered the pain. Feli bit his lip whimpering slightly as he tried to ignore the pain the best as he can trying to pull himself from the rubble only to his much panic that he couldn't. Feli instead tried to push the rubble off however it was much to heavy to do that either.

Why did he have to be so weak especially when it actually mattered?

He tried harder to pull himself from the rubble until he faintly heard a snap. His eyes widen as he let out a painful cry though managed to pull himself from the rubble. He looked to see his right leg was in unnatural position and his left leg was most likely crushed. He couldn't tell which one had snapped though he knew he couldn't stand up either way.

He panted as he looked at his friend who was trapped under another pile of rubble. He looked at his broken arm... If he tried to strain it more he could risk more damage. His eyes unconsciously wandered over to the German's unconscious body. Ludwig always was there to save him so it was his turn to save him.

Feliciano did his best as he dragged himself over to where Ludwig was trapped before moving the rubble off with another cry of pain. He didn't need to be a medic to understand how badly Ludwig was injuried. Blood had leaked down his head and he swore he saw some white sticking out of his arm much to his utter horror. Though he was more worried about internal damage. The German was breathing heavily as it took much work to be able to even breath.

He sighed in relief as he looked at Ludwig who was now free however what should he do? Ludwig was free but how is he supposed to drag his friend to safety? He could barely drag Ludwig when he was healthy and not injured. Maybe he could stand a better chance if he had two of his arms to use but he only had one. But he wasn't going to leave Ludwig.

"Ve... don't worry Luddy... I will you save you this time," Feliciano said determined as he breathed in and grabbed Ludwig with his one arm and pulled with all his strength. Unfortunately he still was much to weak to be pulling anyone especially in his current state and only ended up falling backwards hitting his head on the ground. He let out a yelp holding his head in pain.

What was he supposed to expect? He had enough determination and he somehow could get more strength to be able to pull Ludwig. As if that would happen.

With a defeated sigh, he settled for the second best thing he could do for the German. He started to tear off pieces of his clothing to tend to Ludwig's wounds.

* * *

Alfred groaned, his vision blurred and his head hurt... actually every single part of his part ached and freezing. He realized that his Texas was gone much to his utter joy explaining why his eyes refused to focus. Not to mention he didn't look forward to seeing his boss and telling him that he lost Texas-again. He could dully register the fact he was in a dark room making it harder to make out any features in the room. He could tell at least he wasn't in America and that he was lying on a concrete floor judging the smoothness of the floor he was lying on. He saw some blurred shape that was attached to the wall which he assumed was a bad and another shiny blurred shape. At least wherever he was had the decency to put a toilet... or well that's what he think it is and he doesn't plan on moving over there to check just yet.

He blindly was trying to feel for his glasses when his eyes widen in horror quickly realizing something that sent sent shivers up his spine. He looked down and to his much utter horror was bloody bandaged stubs of where his arms and legs was.

His freedom of being able to walk and do whatever he wants was brutally snatched away from him.

* * *

 **1.** It was a bit of a headcanon inspired by Kyokoon's Dreamtalia where England tells Germany that China and him used to smoke opium. Opium had morphine which is why Arthur is smoking it to help dull down the pain since he doesn't have actual morphine and I merely believe getting bombed like that would cause Arthur much more pain than pain killers could get rid of.

 **A/N:** Ve~ that was the end of this chapter and if you haven't noticed already i have slipped in some references which one of my friends had caught last chapter much to my amusement. So Arthur manages to recover from the attack at first and there is a meeting in Switzerland! Surprise! It was just a nice change to have it in a different place though is that just the reason? Feliciano is broken from the bombed attack merely from the debre that fell on top of him when Ludwig tried to protect him which only got him knocked out. At least he protected Feliciano from most of the damage. Though now the two are alone in a city that is deadly silent (no pun intended). Alfred has his limbs cut off. Oh and what happened to dear old Ivan? Well you just will have to wait till next chapters to get more answers and more questions.


End file.
